


Frío

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Milo, Fluff (?), Friendship, Mamá Milo, Romance, Semi- AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Frío, eso era lo único que sentía estaba fuera de lo que parecia una oficina donde no conocía a nadie, donde la había separado de su hermano, tenía miedo y posiblemente estaría llorando en esos momentos de no ser porque prometió que no lo haría./Semi-AU.Fem!Shun.





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada

Frío, eso era lo único que sentía estaba fuera de lo que parecía una oficina donde no conocía a nadie, donde la había separado de su hermano, tenía miedo y posiblemente estaría llorando en esos momentos de no ser porque prometió que no lo haría, que sería valiente y se volvería fuerte hasta el momento en que se reencontrarán. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a esas temperaturas, a sus seis años de edad nunca había soportado esas temperaturas, podía ver el vaho salir de su respirar y el cómo sus dedos comenzaban a cambiar muy lentamente de color, estaba empezando a tiritar, aunque intentaba disimularlo. La tenían afuera estaban esperando a alguien, ella no sabía a quién, lo único que sabía era que la mandarían dentro de poco a otro lugar a entrenar y tratar de conseguir la armadura que le asignasen.

Veía gente ir y venir de un lado a otro, pero ninguna de esas personas se dirigía donde ella estaba, decidió abrazarse a sí misma para intentar darse calor, pero esto era en vano, estaba tan concentrada en intentar calentarse que no notó la presencia de un niño ligeramente más alto que ella hasta el momento en que sino como una pesada prenda era colocada sobre sus hombros. Atrás de ella estaba un pequeño rubio que le esbozaba una muy tenue sonrisa ante lo cual ella sólo pudo responder con un sonrojo muy notorio.

—No tienes que pasar frío por mí— hizo ademán la pequeña de quitarse el abrigo hasta que sintió como sus manos eran detenidas.

—No. Yo no tengo frío — si no fuera porque se veía tan fresco, no parecía sentir el helado ambiente ante ella al menos.

—Pero...

—En Rusia hace más frío— aseguró el niño

—Gracias— susurro la pequeña de verdes cabellos.

—Hyoga, voy a atender unos asuntos, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí afuera con tu amiga— dijo una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa a su parecer, que estaba a la par de ellos mientras el pequeño asentía para adentrarse justo a la oficina en donde estaba fuera la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shun.

De repente volvió a la realidad pronunciando una sonrisa nostálgica sobre su rostro, habían pasado poco más de diez años desde ese encuentro, el cual creyó que sería el único. Justo ese día hacía un frío similar o eso creía ella, puesto que aún no toleraba el frío, no sin activar su cosmos que era considerado uno de los más cálidos, así que de manera inconsciente empezó a frotarse los brazos. Estaba esperando fueran del instituto cuando sintió de nuevo esa sensación de ser abrigada como aquella vez y se giró para encarar a al dueño de la chaqueta que reposaba en sus hombros.

—Sigues saliendo sin abrigarte.

—A ti, te gusta el frío y siempre cargas un abrigo.

—Insistencias de Milo.

La joven se abrazó al rubio mientras reía y sentía como le era correspondido el abrazo al mismo tiempo que sentía como le besaban la mejilla. Internamente se alegraba de haberlo conocido ese día y que su encuentro no hubiera sido el único. La amistad que habían entablado en su infancia había evolucionado con el tiempo a una relación que, si bien tenía sus altas al igual que sus bajas como toda relación, pero que habían aprendido a afrontar.


End file.
